


The water is wide but space is cooler

by Kissthekilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthekilljoy/pseuds/Kissthekilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and his professor, Ray Toro, go looking for a black hole. When Frank gets sucked inside, he gets lost in space and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The water is wide but space is cooler

The large room I had arrived in was now dim, there was a circle of candles on the floor in front of the chairs and a table holding several items beside it. When I first walked in I thought that Gerard had tried to make this a romantic ordeal, but than I realized it was all part of the ritual. 

"Okay. So, umm. What now?" 

"Well, we wait for the council." He said in a monotone voice.

"The what?!" The council? Dear god, were a range of various old aliens about to watch me and another alien have sex? My heart raced faster and faster and I began to sweat, how was I expected to do this?

"I'm joking. I say that with everyone. I like it when I get a reaction. Some specimens are just passive about it." 

"That's not funny! And what do you mean, everyone? Are you whoring yourself out to anyone who wants to go home?" 

"Frank, you must understand, not every ritual is the same. For some, all it takes is a simple movement of the hand, an exchange of blood, or blowing air into each other's ears. Lola handles the more complicated ones that I cannot yet preform. You are the first human here in a very long time, and I don't really remember what it's like to have an orgasm." By this time, he had begun to light the candles in the large circle. I stood from afar and watched.

"You- you haven't had sex in a while? Like, how long Gerard?"

"I have not had intercourse in nine hundred years." He said as he lit the last candle. He stood straight back up and looked at me. 

"Dear god, Gerard." That long? I had some huge shoes to fill. It's not like Gerard couldn't get laid... Could he? This plant was a mix if creatures, but surly there was someone that was fuckable? Or was he just not aloud too? Whatever it was... it was stupid because Gerard was ridiculously hot. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were religious." He said absentmindedly. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down in the center of the circle. I was nervous, definitely. But I had to get home somehow. 

"So...how do we start?" I asked nervously. Did I just rip off my clothes? Wait. I still wasn't wearing any. Just this damn... very, very soft sheet. Was he like a hooker... was I supposed to pay him? 

"I will guide you through the process, traveler. Are you sure you wish to leave?" He looked at me sorrowfully and sat down across from me, Indian style as I was.

"I'm afraid so. I have to get home, gee. Maybe you could come with me?" I asked hopefully.

"My place is here. If you stay, we would treat you well. I.... I would treat you well."

I sighed and thought it over once more. No. I couldn't. "Gerard, you place is here as my place is Earth. Maybe you could zoom me back over here sometimes, yeah?"

"It doesn't work like that. Black holes are spontaneous. It would be one in fifteen billion for it to take you here again."

"That unlikely, huh?" I tried to chuckle, but nothing could cover up the sorrow atmosphere. I cleared my throat after a minutes of silence that had lead us to our own thoughts. "So... should we begin?"

"Yes." he fake smiled and stood up. "I read up on passionate human love, and I think I know just the thing!" He seamed excited now as he hopped over to a bag he had outside the circle. He pulled out wine glasses, wine, and rose petals. I snorted at the stupidity of it all and he turned around. 

"Is there something wrong in the process? Have I missed something important?" He worries. I watch as his face falls and he begins to freak out.

"No! No! Not at all, it's just that... those things are needed for... Intercourse." I thought for a minute as Gerard looked confused. "Those things are just... to set the mood, I guess? But... that's not really important." I stood up and walked over to Gerard, grabbing his hands and pulling him into the center. I look up at him as he watched me with curious eyes. "All you need is another person." I put my arms around his neck. "and the... Ardor to do so." 

"Okay..." he stands still, unknowing of what to do. 

"I'll show you what to do." I giggle at him and take his hands, wrapping them around my waist. "Have you ever danced?" 

"Of corse."

"Well, it's just like that. Just follow my lead." I reach up on my tiptoes and press my lips against his. He holds still for a moment, before letting in and pressing back. I figured he knew how to do that, he had said some rituals only took a kiss. 

"So, after we... ya know, then what?" I ask for clarification. 

"That's when I take over and lead." He smirks. I smile and lean in, kissing him once more. This wasn't some first-time with a boyfriend, this was a ritual. So I was nervous, but in a different way than anyone should be when having sex. I figured we should just get straight to it then, so I clutched onto his blue suit jacket and slid it off his arms. He complied and continued to stand; I was definitely in the lead. 

By now, we were full on making out. It was intense and kind of sloppy, but a good one. It somehow felt... right. 

I dropped my sheet, letting it fall on the floor and pool around our feet. Gerard pulled away and looked down at my body, staring at me like I was a piece of art. His fingers lifted and trained over the few tattoos I had. His hands touched my torso, sending shivers down my spine. 

"Pulchritudinous." he whispered to himself. 

"I don't understand Alien languages, gee." 

"It's English, Frank." he giggles. "It means physically beautiful." 

"Oh." I blush. Not only am I standing here (already half hard), but I'm being stupid. I let him watch we for a moment, dazed in some sense, before he lifts my chin to meet his face in a kiss again. I take his tie in my hands and loosen it before lifting it over his head. After a few minutes, we finally get his shoes, socks, and pants off and are laying on the floor, tangled in the sheets.

"Do you have any.... ya know?" I ask. 

"...Any?"

"Condoms or like, lube?" I ask with a furious blush spread across my face. He looks confused for a moment, then realizes what I'm talking about.

"Yes! In the bag." I reach over and dig the item out of the bag and return to my spot on the floor by Gerard. He sits up beside me and I can't help but let my eyes trail down. Gerard's boxer briefs have a huge (and I mean fucking huge) lump in the front. 

"I don't understand. I thought you said those things were not needed to complete the mating process?" He asks obviously not noticing my scared look on my face as I stare at his crotch. I snap back into reality after a moment and have to swallow an excess amount of saliva that formed into my mouth. Suddenly, my throat feels dry but I'm able to squeak out and answer. 

"This... this is needed." I gather up my courage and kiss Gerard once more before hooking my fingers around his waistband and tugging them down. He's hard already, so the fabric catches and stills due to my slow pace. But eventually, I pull them down just enough to see his erection spring out. I stare down for a minute, completely confused. There's still a lump in his pants. Then it hits me. I had forgotten that he said he had two reproductive organs. Meaning, two dicks. Fear arose me, I had no idea what to do with that. I was a bottom, how was I supposed to deal with two cocks? There was no way I was participating in double-penetration. Now way.

"Your nervous." He speaks. I look up at his face to see him give me a concerned look. Until then, I hadn't noticed his hand that was rubbing up and down my back. 

"A little, yeah." I lie. I wasn't a little nervous. I was very nervous. Let's see, what was it that I had told Gerard? That it was like dancing? I was supposed to be leading, but now I had gotten to a step I didn't know how to do. However, I was still more experienced than Gerard was. So, I swallowed my nerves(or tried to) and pulled his underwear all the way off. There, just below this other one, was another dick. They both had ball sacks, the lower one carrying a larger set while the higher one carrying just a tiny one. Dear god this was so weird.

Gerard didn't seam faded at all, just leaned in and kissed me again. My stomach was doing flips and my heart racing to no end. When I had my courage, I pulled away and grabbed the box of condoms Gerard had bought and tore it open. Gerard watched me curiously, making me think he really didn't know what they did. So, I guided him. I opened one small plastic package and nervously rolled it onto Gerard's (lower) prick. Should I put one on the other one? Was I supposed to make both cum? Still, he just lay there, watching me with huge eyes. I giggled a little to myself and grabbed the lube. I didn't expect Gerard to know what to do to prep me, so I guess I would be doing this on my own. 

As I spread some of the substance on my fingers I noted how Gerard didn't seam to question any of this. He just was going with it because it was part of the process. Honestly, I could mug him right now and say it was part of sex and he would probably go along with it. I wasn't going to, of course. 

By the time I had two fingers inside myself I couldn't help but moan. I was a little reluctant about it, but I got over it. When I was finally ready after a few long minutes, I poured some of the lube onto Gerard's condom and kissed him again. By this time, he was kissing back hungrily, as if the show I had just put on was the hottest thing he had ever seen. I pushed him all the way down so he was lying flat and straddled him. 

"Just like dancing." I repeated with a soft smile as I lowered myself onto him. As soon as the tip was in, He was writhing beneath me. My hand was placed flat atop his chest, his heartbeat pounding onto my fingertips. I stopped for a moment, trying adjust to the familiar sting. Gerard's face was zoned out, staring at the intricate ceiling with parted lips. As I began to lower myself I tried to remind myself that this was just a ritual. Gerard was just a kind, alien-black-hole-guarder... dude? That was helping me out. Doing me a favor to put it simply. 

I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized I had completely taken Gerard in. I sighed in relief before another waves of nerves overtook. What was I supposed to do with the other one? I had no clue, so I decided to leave it alone for now and focus on one dick at a time. 

The beginning of it was a bit awkward and painful, but after a while we fell into sink with each other and started to really connect. With is tongue in my mouth and my hands on his chest, I couldn't remember why I was even doing this. The candles cast a furious glow across his delicate features, the fifties tile that was there before created a (oddly) peaceful atmosphere, and the carved creatures in the walls were as beautiful as ever. But that was the last thing on my mind. 

I continuously asked him if he was okay and he would smile and nod giddily. He was loud, but soft with everything he did. After a while he pulled away and asked if he was doing it right. I told him yes and he asked if he could help in anyway. So, he flipped us over and laid me gently on the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but the sheet was there so I couldn't complain too much. When he finally got on top, he didn't hold back. He slammed into me, hitting my prostate spot on sending me to cloud nine.

I moaned and arched my back into his touch, surly leaving claw marks on his back. It was then I was sure he had been lying to me somehow, there was no way he was this good at it after nine hundred years.

His hands were everywhere on me all at once, grazing and ghosting over my skin. His hips were rocking into me better than anyone on earth had. There was something different about this (besides him having two cocks). It was gentile and dirty at the same time. It was... well passionate. When I thought about it, most of the people I had been with were just hook ups, therefor just a quick fuck. But this was slow with out being agonizing. It was hot without being torturous. Altogether, it was (yes as fucking cheesy as this sounds... but hey your reading about alien sex!) magical. 

My breathing began to speed up and my heart pounding faster than before. I got that familiar feeling and my body tensed. When I came, I couldn't even yell. I was so breathless and in complete bliss. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Gerard had stopped and was looking at me with bigger eyes than I had ever seen. I was just as surprised. Gerard didn't even need to touch me and I came. He looked so wondrous and in shock. I struggled to regain my breath before gasping out and asking him why he stopped. 

"Hold on." he breathed and pulled out of me, getting up and going back to the bag. I watched curiously as he pulled out the two wine glasses and came back. I remembered him saying something about drinking each other cum, but I didn't think he was serious about the cup. Apparently, he was. 

He took a glass and scrapped the rim on my belly, collecting my cum in it. I was grossed out, in all honesty. But I watched him. 

"Excuse me. I need to ejaculate then we can finish." he said and reached down to his own cocks and pulled the condom off one. I giggled and he looked up."What's so funny,traveler?"

"Just..... you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He seamed surprised but complied all the same. What shocked him even more, was when I broke away and took one of his cocks in my mouth, stroking the other. He moaned and threw his head back. I couldn't imagine how good this felt. Nine hundred years of not having this. He was a brave man.

He came with a cry, arching his back and shutting his eyes as tight as he could. I swallowed the load that came in my mouth and pulled away, still stroking the other. 

Gerard was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. His sparkly skin dazzled me and hair was drenched in sweat. He was trying to compose himself and regain his breath when he came again. He lay on the floor, looking absolutely stunned. I pulled myself away from the scene and picked up his cum just as he had mine. I set the glass aside and looked at Gerard, who was still in shock. 

"How was that after nine hundred years?"

"Frank, in all the languages I know I do not a have word for such activities." He swallowed and stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but think he looked high, and maybe he was. "We should..."

"Yeah" I said. I turned and grabbed my wetsuit that I had seen in the bag, the one I he arrived in. I grabbed it and put it on, having Gerard zip me up I grabbed my helmet and sat down next to Gerard again. Now, it was time to leave.

"Now, I'm going to complete the ritual. Take my hand and I'll do the rest." He said. I did as he compiled and took his sweaty palm in mine. He began to speak from some language I didn't understand. I zoned out during this part and raced my thumb over his fingers. I hadn't know. Why, but in the few encounters I had grown accustomed to Gerard. I had learned to breath the thin air and I had eaten whale cum. This place... it was just so beautiful. How was I to be expected to go back to earth after getting a glimpse of this world? But no. I knew I had to go back, share my discoveries with Ray. Even if the rest of the world didn't believe me, I knew Ray would. I owed it to him to tell him. After every thing that he had done for me, I owed him. 

I hadn't realized Gerard had stopped talking until he cleared his throat. I snapped into it and looked at him. He smiled slightly and then picked up the wine glass with my cum in it. Honestly, it was just cum dripping on the side. The same with the glass with his cum in it. I picked up the other glass and he spoke a few more words. 

Then, we drank. It was so gross. If it was gross before, than it was really gross now after sitting out for a few minutes. But, I swallowed anyways and so did he. Before I knew it, it started getting windy. I could feel the chill through my wetsuit, making me shiver. Gerard pulled the sheet around him and looked disappointed. 

"Here it comes" he mumbled. I looked back at him and suddenly was fearful. He knew what was coming. I was going home. I didn't want to go hone, I didn't want to tell Ray. I wanted to stay here and look around. I didn't want to go back to my sucky life. I had to stay. 

"Gerard wait" I fearfully yelled. The wind had caused a noise that was louder than I expected. He ignored me and grabbed my helmet, putting it over my head. 

"No, Gerard. No wait" I shouted. Before I knew it, I saw the last flash of Gerard's pale face before I blacked out.

>>

When I woke up, I was back where I had been. This time, there was no black hole, only dark water. The submarine was still there, just a hundred feet above me. I swallowed my pride and began to swim up before my air tank ran out. 

"Frank... is that you?" I heard come from my headset. I had almost forgotten about my headset. I was so shocked that Ray was contacting me, that I didn't see the dark figure coming towards me. And I certainly didn't think Ray heard my scream when a huge bite was taken out of my torso.


End file.
